legend of zelda dark feelings
by buddy5598
Summary: Anna was raised in the darkness with her brother dark link but, when she meets a blonde haired hero everything changes follow anna as she learns more about her true past and see if her feelings with turn to the light or remain dark.
1. chapter 1

There they were again engaged in combat. My brother Dark Link and Link were always fighting amongst each other, but never really succeeding cause the minute Link would defeat him, my brother would just disappear into the darkness, but there was something different this time. For one when my brother would fight Link he always made sure to say something before attacking, but not this time, he attacked without warning, almost as if he was being trying to kill him, and for two he asked me to be here to help. He never asks for help not even from me. So here I am in a room that apparently to them looks like a place with a tree on a little island and nothing but water all the way to the other islands with the doors. To me the room looked as though it was just well a room no tree, no islands. The walls, blue and yes water all over. A light blue path that was elevated enough just to cover the soles of your feet with water, but to both sides it was at least ankle deep. It was unusual cause never before have I heard of the illusionary magic being used by anyone except maybe the new king of Hyrule, but that was it. I looked over at the battle and noticed that my brother was on the ground and pinned by Link. My brother unable to move looked over at me and nodded to me. I stood from my crouched position and was about to charge Link when I suddenly realized I wasn't in the protected state I was in. No I was now in the same exact area they saw. The tree, the islands everything. I looked over back to where my brother was, but only saw Link standing right in front of me sword and shield at his sides, breathing heavily, looking straight at me. I then realized that the room no longer looked like the endless void of water. Now it looked like the room again. I took a few steps back, pinning myself against the wall. "Who are you?" I heard him ask knowing that this was the first time he had ever seen me, since I always hid in the shadows or in a tree. "I'm Anna, Dark Links sister." I said in a hushed voice. I noticed his eyes flicker with three emotions, confusion, anger, and amusement. What he did next raised a question in me that I stayed from asking. He simply turned around and started walking toward the door. "You are welcome to join me if you wish, if not I'll use Farore's wind and teleport you too your brother." I looked over at him as though I had been stabbed. He was just about 3 feet away from me but I could still see his electric blue eyes. Something inside me told me to look away, but there was something much louder telling me to go with him. I heard him ask again as he walked toward the door. "Wait up I'm coming with you." I yelled running toward him. Something about him was drawing me to follow. As we approached the door I noticed that I could feel a strong sense of security near him it was strange because never have I felt like this before "Uh Link tell me why did you give me the option to join you." I asked out of sheer curiosity. "Even though your brother is the dark incarnation of me I still saw in you the innocence of this world which is why you still look pure human." He said "Except for the unnatural pale skin color and the red color of your eyes you are a very pretty young girl." Came a small but feminine voice from somewhere "What, Who said that?" I asked looking around for the voice "Oh sorry, I'm Navi the fairy Links partner." I turned and saw a dim glow of a blue light and saw a fairy with silver colored hair and what seemed to be a little green dress. "Navi do me a favor and don't embarrass the poor kid now." Link said out of amusement "I'm not a kid ok I happen to be 18." I said kind of annoyed at him calling me a kid. "And I'm 21 your point?" he said "Sheesh you're starting to sound like my brother." I said finally annoyed about this conversation. Link dead stopped "Oh boy now ya did it. Link calm down don't... Link put down dins fire... Yeah Anna get real close to him and hold onto his tunic." I heard Navi say to me. I looked over to him and saw him draw his hands back. I quickly rapped my arms around his waist just as he brought his arm down activating dins fire. I didn't realize it but that's just what he expected cause the next thing I knew he had my arms pinned above my head and both my legs pinned under his ankles. He had me I couldn't move anywhere. I just stared up into his eyes. What I saw was anger. No beyond anger what I saw was rage and for the first time in my life I felt fear.


	2. chapter 2

I could see the fear in her eye, the tears she shed, it only fueled my anger. "Link I'm sorry." She said. Her voice filled with fear. I felt every ounce of anger, rage, everything I ever felt just leave me, replaced with sympathy. I knew I was being selfish for what I did. I stood and held out my hand for her. She was hesitant at first, but gladly accepted my help. "I'm sorry about that. I just hate it when I'm compared to anyone especially him." I said explaining how he was created from the anger that I had trapped within me and that he was one of the main reasons all the evil in the world was there cause he allied himself with Gannondorf. "So you mean to tell me that my brother works for the king of evil and also he is pretty much just you in a dark form and that you were sent here to stop the king?" she said after I finished my end of the story. "Pretty much." I said as I noticed a slight glint in her eyes. "Link can I help you in your mission?" she asked with the sound of doubt in her voice. I looked over at Navi. "Hey don't look at me I'm just your helper in this quest not a decision maker ok." She said with a slight chuckle. "Ok but under one condition if I give you a command you follow it, no matter what ok?" I said. She looked up at me with a smile. She had a smile so beautiful that it stopped my heart for a few beats. "Link you ok? You look a little pale." Said Navi "Huh what do you mean?" I asked looking over at her then seeing myself in the water. I did look a little pale. I felt fine but looked like I could keel over at any moment "I'm fine just tired I guess." I said now starting to feel a little nauseous. What is going on I was fine at least about ten minutes ago but now I'm all dizzy and nauseous. I thought to myself trying to figure out what was going on. All I remember afterwards was darkness. As I look on around all I could see was darkness. It's strange because I'm just floating in the air "Link listen there is something you should know about this girl." I heard echo through the void. Turning I see Farrore, the goddess of courage the goddess of the piece of triforce I had. "She is a strong child with the same courage as you. We suspect the triforce of courage has split it's self in two and a fragment of it manifested in her." She said "Same as the triforce of power it has manifested in your advisory Dark Link that is why the sudden attack in the temple." Came the voice of Din the goddess of power. "And what of the triforce of wisdom?" I asked "It has also split in two and manifested in someone who is still a mystery but her aura is strong she may be close but know this she may not be on the side of light like Anna." Came the voice of Nayru the goddess of wisdom. "What am I to do?" "You must find Dark Link and defeat him." "Nay let Anna defeat him so she may gain the piece of triforce." "As for you stay on task and save Hyrule, but also know that toward the end you must sacrifice something for the safety of one." I heard as things started to brighten up. Looking around I found myself in the room that I had passed out in. "Link it's good to see you're ok." I heard from my side. Looking I see Anna kneeling there with a look of relief. So that's what they meant by I would have to make a sacrifice to ensure the safety of one. I thought to myself "How do you feel?" she asked while helping me sit up "I feel fine." I said "I guess I was just a little exhausted." "A little exhausted. You were out for about five hours." I heard come from above me. "Think you can stand?" asked Anna still a little concerned. "Yeah I can, I just need to take it more easy." I replied standing up and recovering my equipment. "First things first we need to get out of this temple, then we find your brother." I said fixing the strap to the sheath of the master sword. So the goddesses say that a sacrifice will have to be made to save one so Anna is one person who is the other, and will I be able to save both people? I thought to myself. "Link uh I think we may have a problem." I heard Anna say with a tone of shock and fear. "What, what's wrong?" I asked looking behind me seeing that she had her hands up on what seemed to be an invisible wall near the final door. "I can't enter here," she said "It's like there's a wall of power I can't pass through." I stepped toward the wall and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. "Its evil power keeping people out and whomever activated the trap in." I said sensing the power "It's the creature of this place the power of it has increased from the time we were in the water room." I explained "Navi I want you to stay here with Anna and help her defend herself. I have this feeling that something is going to attack her as soon as I step into the other room." "Link you won't be able to fight on your own not without aid from me." Navi protested "Navi please just do this for me I'll be fine but she is going to need help such as eyes in the back of her head. Besides remember I have generations of experience I can use to help me." I said "Ok link but promise me you will come back here afterwards." "Navi you know I don't make promises I can't keep I try to do what I can." I said as I entered to door hearing Anna say good luck as the door slammed shut. Inside I saw a very large room with spikes on the wall all except the corners and areas of the wall adjacent to the other. In the center was a pool with eight pillars but the water seem unnatural. So from what I see I need to stay near the corners or the area without spikes more than likely the corners but to summon the creature I'm guessing I need to step on one of the pillars. I thought to myself while walking around the room. Deciding finally to take my chances I stepped toward the pillar right in front of me but was struck by the water getting slammed against the wall and catching one of the spike with my leg cutting it open. "Ok that went well let's try this again." I said to myself "You are the great hero of time? I am morpha the creature of the water temple. I am pleased to have finally met an opponent that might defeat me." I heard in my head. So it uses telepathy to speak well if I keep my mind clear I'll be able to make this quick. I thought to myself while clearing my mind. Morpha made the first move and stretched out to snatch a hold of me. I side stepped but forgot about my leg being cut and was knocked off balance and fell to the floor. Morpha noticed this disadvantage for me and struck again but this time I scooted back and notice this ball like thing coming up the body of morpha. Realizing this to be the weakness and also realizing that I need to get to the corner. Looking back at morpha I saw his water like body coming down toward me.


	3. chapter 3

"So Navi just wondering how long have you and Link fought together?" I asked the little fairy "Well the Great Deku Tree asked me to help him when he was 14-ish but when he pulled the master sword it sent us 7 years into the future so about 83 days." She said "Wow long time." I said with a chuckle. Then I felt the presence of something. Looking around I noticed that the room was darker than normal "What's wrong? Do you sense something?" asked Navi "Ya dark power." I said when suddenly out of nowhere two stalfos appeared along with my brother in between them "Sis come on let's leave this place and return home." He said his voice almost like an echo to me "No I'm going to help Link defeat you and the Dark King." I said with the force of at least 10 people. "Sigh I feared he might have corrupted you I mean you are young and naive he probably told you I was a manifestation of his hatred didn't he?" he said as he paced back and forth "And what if he did what if I believe him and wish to just fight you rchapte right now." I said as I started to reach for my swords. "That can be arranged." He said with a sneer when suddenly he disappeared and left the stalfos to fight me. It was a test of what I can do, but I had a trick up my sleeve. Reaching into the pouch that contained the item I wanted the din's fire that I took from Link. I had found out how to tap into the energy it had. Feeling the tingly feeling in the tips of my fingers and seeing the red glow of the power that coursed through the crystal. "Come on I dare you too try and attack me." I said as the power gradually increased. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me. Turning I see my brother standing there startled I dropped the crystal activating the power and being burned by it. My brother on the other hand had left. It wasn't a test it was a trap I thought to myself as I saw the light fade. "Anna get up." I heard from behind me. Opening my eyes I realize I'm in another dimension "Anna listen I am Din the goddess of power you now me through the legends you heard. I don't have much time but you have the power to beat your brother. Use that power you have now." She said as her voice dissipated and I was back but I wasn't in the room. I started to stand but, was stopped by a hand on my stomach "Don't stand yet you were burned pretty badly." I heard as I laid back. Looking I saw Link sitting in a chair near me holding a cloth to my cheek. I looked down and saw a bandage around my waist "Link what happened? Where are we?" I immediately asked "It's ok we're at Lon Lon ranch they agreed to let us stay till you heal, and what happened is that you took my Dins fire and tried to use it and in the process you used to much power and dropped the crystal and got burnt and quite badly if I might add." He said calmly as he stood up to clean the cloth. I tried to stand again but felt the pain of the burns on my waist. At least I was sitting up. I looked in the mirror and saw myself for the first time in almost seven years. My hair was long at least to the small of my back and it had been brushed by the looks of it my face looked the same except the burn mark on my cheek by the looks I knew it would leave a scar but at least it wouldn't be too noticeable if you didn't stare too closely. My eyes red as rubies. Like Navi said I almost look like a regular girl if it wasn't for my skin being as pale as it was. Link returned and started to dab at the burn with an ointment that made it sting. "What is that stuff?" I asked "A burn ointment. I made it myself from Lon Lon milk and a healing potion." I heard come from the doorway. I looked and saw a fair looking girl with long red hair and blue eyes dressed in a nice dress. "I'm Malon daughter of the owner of this ranch." She said as she stepped closer "This is the friend I mentioned. She's real good at making things." Said Link as he removed the cloth and looked at the burn "Your ointment burns worse than a cut from a hot sword." I said as Link placed the rag back on the burn. "Link I need to change the bandages can you step outside?" Malon asked "Ya." He said then looked at me "I'll be right back ok." Link said as he stood. I watched as he stepped out the door and Malon stepped over to me "When did you and Link meet?" I asked curious of Links past "We met when he was about 14 years old. I was in Hyrule market when he wandered in. He looked strange in the green tunic he wears. So I decided to be the friendly one and talked to him he was silent at first but once he gets to know you he can be very talkative." She said as she started to change the bandages. The burn on my waste was worse than I had expected it to be. "Well at least it's not as bad as it was last night when he brought you here." Malon said "But even with the ointment there will be a scar." "How bad was it when we came here?" I asked not even remembering being picked up by link. "The burn on your cheek was about like it is now, but this one though." She said stopping in mid-sentence "Well?" I asked after a moment "It was actually up to the collar bone that's why I asked link to leave but what I don't understand is the fact that you're wound healed faster than what I expected it to." She said scanning the burn. "I heal fast but when the wound is like this it takes a little longer." I said trying to hide the identity of who I really was apparently link didn't tell them who my brother is. "Link mentioned that you were in the water temple with him." She said "He said he saw you sitting by a mirage tree in this room where he fought a dark version of him protecting you all the while." She recognized that he had lied to cover up her identity "Ya I went there with a Zoran friend to see if I could help when we got separated. The door slammed down and locked itself." "So you sat down and waited for help instead of pressing on?" Malon asked as she finished putting the bandages on. "Ya the other door felt like it was sealed by some force." I lied with great ease. "Well I believe that there are a few holes in that story but I'll leave it be. There you should be able to stand now that the bandage is tighter than what it was before, but if I were you I'd rest for a little while longer." Said Malon as she walked toward the door "Malon." I said quickly "thanks for taking us in the thing is I wasn't there with a friend. I was there with my brother the dark incarnation of Link." I said as I hung my head. Malon turned around "It's nothing. I take in those who are tired and weary and those that are hurt and honestly I don't see a drop of evil in you so I think that you are just being played by someone." She said as she turned and walked out. She thinks I'm being played what does she mean? I grew up with him. Later Link reentered the room. "How's your burns?" he asked "A lot better apparently." I said with a smile. A smile? I haven't smiled in years not since the day he saved me from a peahat that was chasing me. He had jumped in front of it and was cut badly. I blamed myself for that ever since and never smiled again until now. "Link think you can give me a hand up?" I asked "I'll try." He said. He seemed skeptical about trying to help me stand due to the burns but I wanted to see what surroundings there were to see


	4. chapter 4

I stood by the door waiting for Malon I needed to ask her for some advice. "Link you look like you're confused about something. Whats on your mind?" Asked Navi startling me. "Oh uh nothing just concerned. I know she took Dins Fire, but I'd like to know how she was burnt. The only way for that to happen would be that someone else took it and used it while she was distracted, I don't know. What did you see when the fight happened?" I asked. It was part of the truth I was concerned about that. "I honestly don't know all I saw was Dark Link appear say something and then disappear only to be right behind Anna and that's it." she said when finally Malon stepped out "Link can I talk to you for a second?" she asked closing the door. "Sure, I actually was waiting to talk to you about something." I replied. "Link she's able to heal fast like you. Is there anything you can tell me about her?" Malon asked clearly concerned for her ranch. "Not really, I mean all I know is that she isn't a manifestation of darkness like Dark Link, but she's been raised in it for so long that she may have naturally gained certain qualities," I said "But, I need your advice Malon." "Ok well that is a sound thought, and what can I do for you?" She said seeming as though she was trying to process everything. "When we were in the temple I entered into a vision where the three goddesses told me that the Triforce had fragmented they knew where two of the fragments were but not the third would you happen to know anyone wise enough that could be deemed worthy to hold a piece of it?" I said "Hmmmm, No Link I honestly can't think of anyone that would. Did they say anything about the person?" "Only thing I heard before I was awoken was that it was with a girl, but as of her ware about's are they couldn't tell." "I'm sorry Link but I can't think of anything especially since the fact that the goddesses can't even see where this person is." She said with a sad tone "I wish I could be more helpful." " It's ok you actually gave me an idea of who it is, but for right now I'm gonna keep it as an idea only until i have more proof." I said stepping toward the bedroom door "I'll be heading in to check on Anna, hopefully she hasn't done anything to cause herself more harm." Inside I noticed Anna was still in bed she seemed deep in thought. "Hows your burns?" I asked "A lot better apparently." she said with a small smile that disappeared as fast as it appeared. "What troubles you," I ask turning the chair and straddling it. "It's nothing just looking back at all the things I did in my life," she says. "Uh Link there is something I wanted to ask you," she says sounding like what she had to ask could change her life as she knew it. I nod signaling her to continue. "Do you think that Dark is truly my brother," "In all honesty, I don't think he is. I think that he found you in a weakened state made you forget your old life and spun a story to make you believe that he was, but I also feel that there is more to the story than what we both know," I say. She nods and begins to stand up slowly at first until her feet we're resting on the floor. I stood and offered my hand to help her. She looked up at me and smiled, that smile made my heart skip a beat, made me feel warm inside, feel like the world stood still. Could this be how it feels when your in love, no I can't feel this way I have to complete my quest my only option is to serve the princess. I can't be falling in love. I thought to myself, I won't let myself fall in love.


End file.
